Chasing The Dream
by Angelina56
Summary: idol comes to camp rock people. mithcie and others try out for American Idol. how far will mithcie get who knows read and find out. what will happen to mithcie and the others read and find out guys. sorry guys bad at summary's. hope this story is okay.


**I don't own camp rock or American Idol. Nor do I own Jennifer Lopez, Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Keith Urban, and Ryan Seacrest.**

_A/N: I own nothing guys but man do I wish I did. This idea came to me while watching some American Idol episodes. So I hope this is okay guys. I hope that the people in this story and real life judges are close to who they really are. This is an alternate universe guys._

_I do not own any songs used in this story they belong to the singers and the song writers, not me._

_Setting order goes like this Keith at one end then next to him is Tyler then Lopez then Randy at the other end of the table._

_Oh and Mitchie Lambert-Shelton is Mitchie Torres she just changed her last name to her adopted parents last names together. All people from camp rock sing just the same as they do in the camp rock movies._

* * *

**Chasing The Dream**

Chapter 1

_**# 1 audition city of season 12 American Idol**_

_Charleston South Carolina, Wednesday January 16, 2013_

**Audition Room 7:50 am**

Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Jennifer Lopez and Keith Urban all were getting ready for the first audition of the season. They all took their sets at the table and took a few breaths and listened as the crew was telling them things.

"So Keith are you ready for your first audition on this show. I know you did the first season of Australia's the Voice not that long ago." Said Jennifer as she and Randy and Steven all looked to Keith who looked at all of them.

"I did do the first season of the voice in Australia and it was a good experience and all but I just didn't feel the drive to do the second season of it so I declined to do season 2. Yes I'm ready to get this season of idol going with the first audition of the day." Said Keith to his fellow idol judges as they got ready for the day to start with the first hopeful singer.

"I love you Australian accent Keith it's so cute." Said Jennifer smiling at Keith as the other two judges watched them.

"Oh thanks." Said Keith to Jennifer Lopez not knowing what else to say to what she said.

"J. Lo he's married to Nicole Kidman and you are also married, so down girl." Said Randy as Keith and Jennifer looked at him and Steven looked at Keith and Jennifer as a laugh left him at the looking Jennifer was giving Randy.

"I know that Randy I was just telling that I thought his accent was cute. Man you guys make it seem like I was going to jump his bones. I happily married to my husband thank you very much." Said Jennifer shaking her head at Randy and his thoughts that he let out sometimes.

"Oh burned." Said Steven looking to Randy who ignored what he said.

* * *

**Few min's later**

"Hey you guys. This is going to be interesting this season because we have Pop, Rock, country and then we have Randy over here who does different genre's aren't we an interesting judging panel." Said Jennifer looking at her fellow judges who were all looking at her nodding their heads in agreement with her.

"I agree with you and I'm sure the others do as will." Said Randy as he looked at Steven and Keith pleading with them to agree with them so they could not get in to an augment this early in the day.

"Ya we agree with you." said Keith and Steven together as they looked at Randy and Jennifer who were looking at them.

* * *

**Area near audition room 7:58 am**

_Chairs_

A young blonde women set on one of the chairs with two people setting next to her one a dark-haired girl and the other a young black-haired boy. They all had one thing in common they all wanted to be a star and when American idol.

Young blond girl was going to be the first to go in front of the judges. The blondes name is Tess Tyler and she 17 years old and from Cleveland Ohio and her aunt is TJ Tyler the singer.

Few second later Ryan Seacrest come over to her and takes her to the doors that lead in to the room with the judges.

* * *

**Outside the audition room 7:59 am**

"So Tess are you ready to sing in front of four famous judges." Asked Ryan Seacrest looking at Tess Tyler who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am ready to sing for them and I hope they like me." Said Tess nervously to Ryan Seacrest who gave her a smile.

"So your mother is the TJ Tyler famous pop singer and you have no relation to Steven Tyler right?" asked Ryan Seacrest

"Actually she my aunt on my mother's side making her my mother's younger sister and no I am not related to Steven Tyler, but I'm a big fan of his and the other judges." Said Tess happily to Ryan Seacrest with a big smile on her face.

"Wow that good to now. So you won't get star struck then." Asked Ryan Seacrest waiting for an answer to the question he just asked.

"I don't know maybe." Said Tess as she got ready for her audition which was any second.

"Well good luck Tess I hope you make it to Hollywood. There ready for you know." Said Ryan Seacrest giving Tess on more reassuring smile.

* * *

**Audition Room 8 am**

Randy, Steven, Jennifer and Keith all stopped talking when they heard the door open and the clicking of heels. They all watched as a blonde teenage girl who they had seen somewhere before but for the life of them couldn't remember where came in to the room and stopped on the American idol marked spot.

When the judges took a closer look at the teen before them they realized that it was a girl they say in pictures on the internet and on magazines with TJ Tyler she was maybe related to TJ Tyler's, god they hoped she could sing.

"Hi guys." Said Tess smiling and waving at the judges before her.

"Hello there sweetie. I hope you don't mind me asking but you look so familiar to me are you by any chance related to pop star TJ Tyler because you look similar to her." Said Jennifer looking at Tess waiting for her to answer her question.

Keith, Randy and Steven watched to two girls in the room waiting for some to say something.

"Yes I am related to her she's my aunt on my mother's side." Said Tess smiling at the judging panel.

"Wow that's so cool. She and I are old friends we grew up together when we were little and we've kept in touch throughout the years. Does she now you're here?" asked Jennifer

"No she doesn't know I'm here but my mom came with me for my audition today." Said Tess smiling at the judges at the table in the audition room.

"So honey what's your name?" asked Steven asking the question that was on Keith and Randy's minds as well as his own.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name now I feel silly. My name is Tess Tyler and no I'm not related to you Steven Tyler but I love all you guys music so much." Said Tess smiling at the four judges.

"Well nice to meet you Tess what are you going to sing for us?" asked Keith ready to get this show on the road for the day.

"Well I'm going to sing you a song by Kelly Clarkson called Behind These Hazel Eyes." Said Tess confidently to the American Idol judges for season 12.

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
No, I can't breathe, no, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
**_

Tess watched as Jennifer and Steven both started clapping along with Tess as she sang her version of Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_  
_**You made me feel alright, for once in my life**_  
_**Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be**_  
_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_  
_**I'm barely hanging on**_

All four judges clapped once Tess finished sing her audition song.

Tess looked at the four judges as they looked at her with their thinking faces on.

"Wow that was great." Said Jennifer as the others agreed with her by nodding their heads.

"So how about on a count of three guys?" asked Jennifer as she looked at her fellow judges who nodded okay.

"One two-three." Said Jennifer and then….

"Yes… defiantly yes ….hell yes's." came from all four judges at the judges table.

"Well Tess sweetie you're going to Hollywood. See you there sweetie." Said Jennifer as Tess screamed and jumped up in the air before running over to the judges table and shaking hands with Randy and Steven and shaking hands with Keith and also getting a hug from him.

Tess and Jennifer hugged each other tightly as Jennifer congratulated her told her she would see her later and that her aunt should call her and they could get together and talk about old times.

The judges watched as Tess exited the room and sighed a big sigh of relief that she could sing well.

"She not bad guys." Said Keith talking about Tess who had just left the room.

The other nodded in agreement with Keith a few of them thought she was better than Keith thought she was.

* * *

**Outside audition room 8:05 am**

Ryan Seacrest was standing outside the audition room with Tess's mother Gabby Tyler.

"Here she comes." Said Ryan Seacrest as he heard Tess on the other side of the door getting ready to open it.

Ryan and Gabby Tyler waited for Tess to come out. They crossed their fingers hoping that Tess passed and made it to Hollywood week.

The door opened and Tess came out with her left hand behind her back as she stepped out of the room the door closing behind her.

"I made it." Said Tess as she pulled her hand from behind her back showing them her ticket with a big smile on her face.

Tess was pulled in to a hug by her very happy mother who hugged her tightly before she let her go.

"Congratulation Tess see you in Hollywood." Said Ryan Seacrest as Tess Tyler pulled him in to a hug.

They hugged for a few seconds before Tess Tyler let go of him and then she and her mother started to walk in the direction of the exit of the place where the American Idol auditions were being held.

* * *

**Hours later 11:30 am**

Lots of people have auditioned and only 20 have got their ticket to Hollywood. The judges as starting to get distracted with the lack of food and energy in their systems and they are in need to regenerate by having lunch, but before they get to do that they have one more audition before they break for lunch.

* * *

**Audition Room 11:31 am**

Randy and Steven were talking to each other as Keith was snaking on Cheetos and Jennifer was looking over names that were auditioning later today after they eat lunch.

They all knew they had one more person before they could break to eat.

Jennifer looked over to Keith and saw that he was snacking on something over there in his set at the judging table.

"Hey Keith what are you eating over there?" asked Jennifer as Randy and Steven looked to Keith as he kept eating his Cheetos as he looked at his fellow judges who were staring at him as he eat and it was freaking him out some that they were watching him eat.

"Just some Cheetos do you guys want some." Said Keith holding out his bag of Cheetos to his fellow judges.

"No things man." Said Randy to Keith as he looked back to his papers in front of him.

"Sure I'll have some." Said Jennifer as Keith passed the bag down to Jennifer.

"I have a few to if you don't mind Keith," said Steven giving Keith a small smile as he wait for him to say something back.

"No go ahead have as much as you want." said Keith was a smile on his face as he looked at Steven and Jennifer.

They both nodded and thanked him as they each took some before passing the bag back to Keith.

* * *

**Few min's later**

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy are all surrounded by some of the idol crew. Who are getting the judges and everything ready before the last audition before lunch break comes in.

"Okay guys just one more and then it break for lunch and then after lunch it's back to work guys." Said one of the crew members reminding everybody one more time.

"Right let's get this audition done so we can eat we are all ready for lunch." Said Randy as the judges nodded to what the crew person said and also to what Randy just said.

* * *

**Outside audition room 11:36 am**

Randy Seacrest stood with two teens and their parents and older twin sister and brother.

"So what are your names again?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the two teens who were looking at him along with their family.

"I'm Cassie and this is my older brother Kevin." Said Cassandra Lewis the teen girl as she smiled at Ryan.

"Well it's nice to meet you two and your family. So are you two auditioning together or are you two going separate?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the two teens near him.

"Separate." Said the two teen at the same time.

* * *

**Few second later**

"Well I got to say that you both look nice today." Said Ryan Seacrest looking at the two dashing teen in front of him.

"Oh thanks Ryan." Said both teens as they blushed at what Ryan said about how they looked.

Ryan study the people in front near him and he saw that they were a close family who supported their family members who were audition today. So he decided to ask the family something.

"So family how do you think they are going to do?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the teen's family waiting for someone to answer him.

"I think that they are going to do just fine. They are both in the choir at school." Said Cassie and Kevin's mother as she smiled at her kids and then Ryan.

"Okay will it's time for Cassie to head in their good luck girl. Your family and I will be waiting for you out here." Said Ryan Seacrest as her family cheered as she headed in to the audition room.

* * *

**Audition Room 11:38 am**

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy all looked away from each other and to where they saw a teen girl wearing cowboy boots and a guitar strapped around her.

They watched as she stopped in the stop in front of the judge's table where she was supposed to stand.

The judges smiled at her and the teen smiled back at them.

"Hi cutie what's your name and tell us about you." asked Jennifer sweetly to the teen girl who was clearly a country girl and singer.

"My names Cassandra Lewis but I go by Cassie. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Kansas City, Missouri. I love to sing and play guitar. The song I'm going to be singing is Somebody's Chelsea by Reba McEntire." Said Cassie Lewis smiling at the judges as they smiled back at her.

"Go for it." Said Keith encouragingly to the teen in front of them.

The judges watched and listened to as Cassie Lewis started playing her guitar.

_Met an old man yesterday  
Next to me on a westbound plane  
He said "I was married sixty years  
I swear it feels like she's still here."  
Then he took out a picture_

_Staring at that black and white_  
_The tears filled up in his eyes_  
_I said "You were a lucky man."_  
_He said "I feel like I still am."_

_When he told me her name_  
_I heard myself say..._

_I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea_  
_Somebody's world_  
_Somebody's day and night_  
_One and only girl_  
_A part of a love story_  
_That never has an end_  
_You know that's what every woman wants to be_  
_Somebody's Chelsea_

Cassie looked at the judges trying to read their faces as Keith and Jennifer both clapped for her.

The judges looked at the teen in front of them and thought about the performance she just gave them.

"Wow loved it girl. And I just have to say you look cute in your pink skirt and I love your boots honey." Said Jennifer with a smile on her face as she looked at the teen girl before her.

"Thanks." Said Cassie happily

"Well Cassie honey I for one love you and your voice. Are you sure that you are 16 because you have a very mature voice for your age honey." Said Steven smiling at the girl before him.

Everyone looked to Keith waiting for him to speak about the teen before him.

"Cassie baby you are great girl and I loved how you added your own twist on Reba's song and I think that Reba would love what you just did to her song. So job well done sweetie." Said Keith smiling at the sweet teen before the judging panel.

"Awe thanks that means a lot coming from you Keith." said Cassie truthfully to Keith and the other judges.

"You're so welcome babe and I was wondering how long you have been playing the guitar?" Keith looking at the teen country singer before him.

"I've been playing about three years." Said Cassie with a smile in her face as she looked at the four famous judges before her.

"Wow you look like you been playing longer than that." Said Jennifer surprised at what she heard the teen before her say.

Cassie nodded her head in thanks before she and the other judges all looked to Randy because it is his turn to say something about the teen.

"Cassie honey you are a sweet looking girl and you have a good voice but I just don't know if you are right for this show and also I think you may crack under the pressure of this show sweetie. So it's going to be a no for me sorry sweetie." Said Randy as he looked to the other judges.

"J. Lo what do you say?" asked Randy as everyone looked to Jennifer waiting for her to say something.

"It's a yes for me sweetie." Said Jennifer

"It's a yes for me to honey. I can't wait to see you in Hollywood." Said Keith with a smile on his face as he looked at the teen before him.

Cassie squealed as she and the other judges looked to Steven Tyler waiting for him to say yes or no.

"Pack your bags sweetie you're going to Hollywood congratulations Cassie." Said Steven as Cassie started jumping up and down and then she made her way over to the judges table and hugged all the judge's even Randy before she left the room with her ticket.

* * *

**Hours later **

Lots more people have auditioned and another 10 people have gotten their ticket to Hollywood. There were lots of tears and drama on this first day of idol season 12 auditions.

After a long day of judging the judges are almost done they have one more person to go before they can head home. That last person is Ella Pador a 16-year-old high school student from Flagstaff, Arizona.

* * *

**Audition Room 6 pm**

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy all sighed and then stretched to wake their tired bodies up after this long day of sitting in these chairs judging people's singing talent.

They were all glad that they only had one more audition and then they could call it a day and go get some rest or whatever they wanted to do.

"I'm glad that this is the last audition of the day and what a long day it has been." Said Jennifer as the other judges nodded their heads in agreement with Jennifer.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

The judges were all talking as they waited for the last person to audition here in Charleston, South Carolina.

Jennifer Lopez, Steven Tyler and Randy Jackson all jumped a little in their chairs when they heard someone's cell phone play a song out loud.

_**Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene**__**  
**__**Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn, ha**_

Jennifer, Steven and Randy all watched as Keith picked up his cell phone and look at the screen. They all saw a bright smile come to his face as he looked at his phone and then they saw him do something on his cell and then they watched as he stared at something on his phone.

Jennifer, Randy and Steven wondered why Keith had a Miranda Lambert song on his phone as a text tone and who that text tone was used for.

"So Keith a Miranda Lambert text tone? Are do you like her music?" asked Jennifer as she, Randy and Steven looked at Keith urban. Who was looking at the three of them.

"Ya I'm a big fan of hers and so is my wife Nicole. Miranda is a fantastic singer and a good guitar player. I was actually her first gig after she left playing bars. I was her first tour she went on back in the day and now look she's a Grammy winning Country Superstar married to fellow Country Star Blake Shelton who's a judge on The Voice. The two of them have an adopted daughter named Michelle who goes by Mitchie that Miranda meet and adopted back in early 2005. The text I got was just a photo of my daughters with Miranda, Blake and their daughter Mitchie at their house here in LA." Said Keith truthfully to his fellow idol judges.

"Wow I think it's cool that you and your wife like Miranda Lambert. So was it Mitchie who was sending you the photo or her mother?" asked Jennifer with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Mitchie, that's the song I have set on my cell phone for whenever Mitchie call's or text me. There's a story behind why that's now her ring tone on my phone, but I won't get in to that story right now." Said Keith as he reached for his cup and drank some of his drink before the audition started.

Before any of the other judges could replay to what Keith said they watched as the audition room door opened and the last audition person of the day came in.

They all watched as a Filipino looking girl with long black hair and bangs that stopped just before they went in to her eyes and the girl was wearing very high heels that looked at least 5 ins made her way to her marked spot in front of the judges table. The judges wondered how she could walk in those even Jennifer Lopez had trouble walking in heels that high.

The judges all smiled at the girl before them as she gave them a smile as she played with the bracelets on her wrists as she stood before the four famous people who were on the judging panel here at idol.

The judge's realized that the girl before them nervous tick was playing with her bracelets as she looked at them.

"Hello their honey what's your name, age and where are you from?" asked Steven looking at the young lady before the judging panel.

"My name's Ella Pador. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Flagstaff, Arizona but I was born in the Philippines and came here to America when I was a year old with my mother." Said Ella looking at the judges as she spoke to them.

"Okay well sweetie what are you going to sing for us today?" asked Randy as he leaned back in his chair as he looked at the teenager before him and the other judges.

"Well I'm going to be singing Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5." Said Ella looking at the judges.

"Okay lets here it." Said Keith nicely to the nervous teen before him.

_I count the ways I let you down  
All my fingers and toes but i'm running out  
Clever words can't help me now  
I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_When I first met you, so in love that night_  
_And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight_  
_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_  
_Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye_  
_It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye_  
_It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_  
_When did the clouds begin to form?_  
_Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force_  
_And well, we'll be swimming_

_when__ it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
_When I first met you, so in love that night_  
_And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight_  
_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_  
_Beautiful goodbye_

By the end of it all four of the judges were standing up and clapping for the talented girl before them. They couldn't believe that a voice like that came from some on so young.

"Wow Ella girl you are only 16 and you have a voice like that. You are just simply amazing girl that's all I can say. I love you and your voice. I'll by your album now." Said Jennifer in awe of the talented teen before her.

"I agree with Jennifer here. You are amazingly talented Ella and your voice is mature well beyond your years and I for one look forward to hearing your music when it comes out. There's just something about you and your voice that I like a lot. Also I like what you did with Maroon 5 song vocally. Very nice job baby." said Keith smiling at the shocked teen before him and the other judges.

Keith, Jennifer, Randy and Ella all looked over to Steven Tyler waiting for him to talk about Ella's audition.

"Ella loved your audition sweetie and you are out of this world good. What more could I say then that, but keep up with the amazing singing that you are doing honey." Said Steven as everyone looked to Randy waiting for him to speak about Ella's audition.

"I like you, Ella Pador and you are amazing. Job well done Ella." Said Randy smiling at the teenager before the judging panel.

"How about we vote now." Said Jennifer as all the judges looked at each other thinking the same thing and nodding at each other.

"One... Two... Three." Said Keith as all the judges looked at the teenager before them. Who was waiting for them to tell her if she was going on to Hollywood or not.

"Yes…" said all the judges as Ella screamed and jumped up and down excited that she passed through to Hollywood week.

"You're going to Hollywood Ella congratulations babe." Said Keith to the excited teen before the judging table.

"Oh thank you guys this mean so much to me." Said Ella as she moved to the judging table and hugged all the judges and moved back to the spot she auditioned in.

The judges watched her wondering what she was doing. She should be leaving the room to celebrate with her family.

"Oh one more thing before I go guys. I just wanted you to know that I love you guys so much and it means the world to me that you guys liked my singing." Said Ella as all the judges nodded appreciating what she said about them.

They watched as she moved over to the exit and stop before she left the room and turned to look at them all one more time.

"Oh and Keith. I just adore your Australian accent. It suits you very well." Said Ella seriously to Keith as the other judges listen to what she was saying.

"Thanks I think." Said Keith as Ella left the auditioning room and the other judges looked to Keith.

"So guys I'm not the only one who likes Keith's Australian accent." Said Jennifer as all the judges stood up and the crew came over to them to help them with everything that was attached to them so they could film these auditions.

Randy and Steven just rolled their eyes at what Jennifer said as they all got unwired. So they could leave and head to their hotels or were ever they were going for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Inside black SUV 6:45 pm**

Keith set in the back of the SUV that idol provided why they were here in Charleston South Carolina doing the auditions here. He was on his way to the hotel he was staying in until they head off to the next state for the next auditions.

Keith was looking out the window watching everything that passed by his window.

Keith was pulled away from looking out the window, when his text tone for Mitchie.

_**Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn, ha**_

Keith pulled his cell phone from his front jean pocket and opened the text to read it.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_Hey uncle key. _

Keith smiled he would never tell Mitchie or anyone but he liked that nickname that she gave him. He loved Miranda and Blake's adopted daughter like she was his own niece, she was like family to him, his wife and daughters.

Keith decided to send Mitchie a message back.

_**Keith Urban **_

_Hi mini firecracker. Loved the photo you sent me today._

Keith looked out the window after he sent his message to Mitchie waiting for her to reply back to him. He looked away from the window for a second and took his cell phone and tuned off the ringer and turned it on vibrate for when he received text or calls from anyone.

Few seconds later

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_I thought you would Uncle Key. I have it as my locked screen saver on my iPhone. I just love your daughters and spending time with them and so do my parents._

Keith smiled at what Mitchie said he knew what she said was true and he was happy that the Shelton family and his family got along so well. They would set aside time to spend just together without anyone who wasn't in either family.

_**Keith Urban**_

_I saved it as my screen saver to firecracker and I know how much your family loves spending time with my family and it sweet. So how are things going in L.A.?_

Keith looked away from his phone after he sent his text to Mitchie.

**Few min's later**

Keith feels his phone vibrate in his hand as he looked away from the window as he goes to read the text he just got from Mitchie.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_I knew you would save it as your screen saver on your phone. Things are going really good here in LA. Mom and Dad wanted me to remind you better look after me well. when I go with you on your concerts coming up very soon. They are still a little upset with me that I'm going to sing in concert for the first time with you instead of one of them. They've been asking me to sing at one of their concerts for years but I've told them and everyone else who asked me no. I had my reasons at the time not to but now I'm ready. They well get over me choosing to sing at your concert instead of theirs._

Keith read and re-read the text from Mitchie as he thought of what to say back to Mitchie.

_**Keith Urban **_

_Tell them they have nothing to worry about I have everything covered and you well be safe and sound with me while you are at my upcoming concerts. I'm happy that you finally agreed to sing at my concerts instead of just playing the guitar with my band like you usually do when you visit me when I'm on tour. Well I'm almost at my hotel for the night. I'm just going to go to my room eat and then go to sleep after I talk to my wife and kids._

Keith sent that text as the black SUV that he was riding in pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel he would be staying in for the night before catching a flight to the next city that the auditions where going to be held at.

Keith set up straight in his set in the back of the SUV as they parked in the parking lot near the front doors of the hotel. He knew that he had to what until his manager checked him and came back with the room keys for everyone with him.

He looked at his phone just as he received at text back from Mitchie, Blake and Miranda's adopted daughter. He opened it a read it before he did anything else.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_Okay I will tell them that and I love visiting you when you're on tour or doing a few concerts it's fun hanging out with you and your band. Well I'll let you go and talk to you later. Sleep well tonight Uncle Key see you soon._

Keith smiled as he read what Mitchie had written back to him. He looked up from his phone for a second and looked out his window and saw his manager coming out of the front of the hotel and heading back in the direction he was in.

So Keith looked back down to his cell phone and decided to send Mitchie one last message tonight before he got in to the hotel he'd been sleeping in tonight.

_**Keith Urban **_

_You too mini firecracker. See you soon. Night._

Keith sent the text to Mitchie just as his door to the black SUV he was in opened and he got out.

TBC…

* * *

**_A/N: thanks for reading this story. More to come soon. Hope it was okay guys._**


End file.
